


snow day

by 87sighs



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87sighs/pseuds/87sighs
Summary: Kat and Adena have different ideas about how to spend the day.





	snow day

This isn’t what she had in mind. 

New York City is buried under several feet of snow. All kinds of people are out in the park enjoying the stuff, from young kids to the young at heart. 

Kat can admit it’s a nice scene, all the bright puffy coats and sleds and unique snow creations. But it would be nicer from a distance. Like from their apartment. Never mind that they don’t have any such view, that’s not the point. 

The point is, Kat’s cold, a little grumpy, hungry--

Adena takes another picture, smiles at the image she’s captured.

Oh, right.

That’s why Kat agreed to this. She loves being the cause of that smile. 

The ground crunches under her boots as Kat walks closer and looks over Adena’s shoulder at some of the recent shots. 

“I like these.” Adena glances back at her. “Even with you making that face.” 

Kat guides her girlfriend to a park bench, saying “Well when you said ‘Let’s do a little photo series’ I thought you meant something _private_ and _sexy_.” 

Kat grins, rests her hand on Adena’s leg. Adena doesn’t say anything, but she’s clearly fighting one of those you-are-so-ridiculous smiles. Kat loves those too. She sees them a lot.

She continues through more of the photos. Not all of them featured Kat but many did. Kat had really played it up and had fun with the red umbrella. They didn’t even own a red umbrella before yesterday, but Adena was right, of course; the vibrant contrast is really beautiful. 

In all of the pictures there’s something there, something hard for Kat to describe but that she feels. She has since the first time seeing Adena’s work. 

They start people watching and spot a little boy, maybe four or five, building an interesting snowman while his dog bounces around him. The boy has managed to stack it taller than himself, and with each new clump of snow he stands on his toes to add it looks more unstable. 

“It’s so gonna fall. Get your camera.” 

Adena stands, moves to get a better angle, and sure enough the kid and snow come tumbling down. The dog barks and nudges him, and a woman comes over to make sure he’s all right. 

Adena’s captured the perfect moments - when he’s reaching up high with a really intense look of concentration; the shower of snow as he fell; on his butt, knit cap weighed down with snow and his dog right by his side. 

“Should we show them to her?” 

Kat loves technology, always follows the latest devices and apps, so she knows there are ways to get pictures this good even for people who aren’t professionals. But there’s something about seeing it through Adena’s eyes, understanding how much she cares about her craft. It just makes Kat happy and proud. 

Plus, parents love this kind of stuff even more around the holidays. 

So Kat says “Yeah” and steals a quick kiss. 

She carries Adena’s camera bag and their new umbrella, stands by while Adena introduces herself to the woman and shows her the pictures. 

The woman - Stephanie, and her son is David - adores them and kind of looks like she wants to cry when Adena offers to send them to her. 

“Thank you so much! We haven’t even done our Christmas cards yet, so these’ll be perfect!”

While they chat, Kat’s watching David play with his Lab until she hears her name. She moves closer and holds up the bag for Adena to take out one of her business cards and a notepad to write down Stephanie’s email. 

It’s second nature to Kat the way she slips her arm around Adena’s waist. She doesn’t think anything about it. 

But Stephanie notices, says “You’re so cute.”

Kat’s looking at Adena whose own eyes flick up in surprise to see Stephanie beaming at them both. 

“Thanks--” “Thank you.”

Kat bumps her hip a little.

Adena finishes the info exchange and after reassuring the other woman that she doesn’t need to pay, they say goodbye. 

“Come on,” Adena says. “I’ll heat some stew when we get home. That should warm you up.” 

“Body heat works too.” 

“Kat.” 

“It’s science!”

{}{}{}

That evening Adena has her legs curled beneath her in one corner of the couch while she reads. Kat is lying across the length of it, engrossed in her timeline. She had posted a selfie of her and Adena in the park, and once she responded to a few people it snowballed into them sending their own pictures. The awkward family photos and ones with ugly sweaters are the best.

After about the third time Kat laughs and says “Babe, look at this one” Adena puts her book down and tucks herself into Kat’s side instead.

“Sorry.” 

“No, you’re not.” 

Kat just lifts her arm, curls it around Adena so she can snuggle closer.

It doesn’t take long for Adena to have her turn at distraction by nipping Kat’s ear, kissing her jaw. Kat blindly lays down her phone, turns her head until their lips meet. The angle is too awkward to deepen the contact, and Kat huffs in frustration. She hooks her fingers in the fabric of Adena’s turtleneck, pulls it down for access to her skin. 

“You’re going to stretch my shirt.”

“So take it off.” 

Adena pushes Kat’s shoulder until she’s on her back then straddles her. Fingers run through Adena’s hair, Kat unwilling to let her body go. Adena sits up, lifts her shirt, and tosses it to the floor. 

Kat’s hands squeeze her hips, desire growing. 

“Today was nice…” 

Adena hums. 

She knows Kat means it but Adena leans over again, covers her girlfriend’s mouth before she comes up with a terrible Christmas pun.


End file.
